The Coward
by Mightymitchell99
Summary: Michael is a coward who relies on adults for everything. Can a new friend help him open up when 2 new friends show up? Maybe even become Mates! There is no Sexual Content yet, so this is Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Michael: HEY, GET BACK HERE

Metal Michael: Catch me first, slowpoke!

Me: GUYS, get over here, we have to do the disclaimer for the show before I can tart!

Michael: don't you mean "Start"? you said "Tart".

Me: Whatever.

* * *

Disclaimer: I, Mightymitchell99, only own my OC and stories. I Don't however, own Spyro, Cynder, or any other Characters in the Spyro the Dragon Franchise. If I did, then there would be 4 of The Legend of Spyro Games, or more.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

"See if you can get back your little bracelet, kid!"

Right now, you are probably wondering what is going on. Well, let me explain. I live in the temple, and my name is "Michael". I am 'Anti-Social', you could say, due to my fear of getting hurt, so I always have adults help me. I usually have Volteer help me, as he pretty much 'Adopted me', Per se. and due to my Reliance on adults, when their backs are turned, the others always bullying me.

"*Gulp* But, b-but-", I said, but was cut off by the bully, who was getting fed up with me and my cowardliness.

"Come on kid, don't be a wimp, just get that stupid bracelet back, all you have to do is fight me and win!", he taunted. I am pretty much about to run to Volteer and cling to his leg. After all, what more would you expect from me, as I am only about Five years old.

Right then I did the one thing I could: Ran to Volteer for help. Now you may wonder why it's Volteer of all people. Well, I consider him my dad, and we always talk to each other, and he is the one I am able to openly have a normal conversation with. So naturally, being an electricity dragon, I have a Father-Son bond with him, and no one really expected Volteer to go along with it, but he did.

"Volteer, Volteer, the others are being mean to me!", I cried, burying my face into his chest.

"*Sigh* Alright, who did it, and what did they do?", Volteer pressed. all he heard was a muffled sob.

"What was that?", he asked.

"It *Sob*, was Spyro *Sob*, Again *Sob!", I cried, the tears slowly drying.

"Alright, stay here, I'll go deal with this villain, thief, bully, tormenter, torturer-"

"Volteer, can you stop babbling for once, it's driving me insane!"

Volteer looked around and saw Cyril standing there seeming mad. I never understood why the other guardians were ticked off by his "Babbling", in fact, it always helped me calm down, and usually either helped me fall asleep and put a smile on my face. I managed a small smile, before closing my eyes, and falling asleep.

* * *

_**Volteer's Point of View**_

"You know, he really needs more friends, I mean, he always seems to be lonely, look at him! he is being bullied by the other kids, and that is unacceptable, Volteer.", Cyril said.

"Listen Cyril", I said, "I know he needs friends, but he needs to open up at his own pace!"

"Open at his own pace?! He would never be able to to that! he needs a bit of a push to be more social, and that is why he sometimes cries himself to sleep! I mean, you can hear him crying, and his eyes are red in the morning, hell, one could call them bloodshot!", Cyril argued, and he had a point, but I am worried about Michael. He is like a son to me. He made me more, "Fatherly", you could say. I an worried that that "Push", may do more harm then good. And he seems to have no problem with just talking to me.

As if reading my thoughts, he yelled, "And the only reason he openly talks to you is because you are like his father!"

I flinched at his tone. Cyril wasn't usually angry like this. He must be REALLY worried if he yelled like that. I should probably ask him about that sometime

"Listen, Volteer, he isn't even confident in himself, I just want what is best for him."

* * *

**_Normal Point of View (P.O.V)_**

As Volteer and Cyril argued, a cloaked figure was watching them, and it silently left, content with the data he collected. as the hooded figure met up with another cloaked figure, figure 1 said, "Here, take this to chief prowlus, tell him it's from Hunter."

the Second figure hesitated before replying, "Yes, Commander Hunter, I shall take this, but everything comes with a price.", he smirked, plunging a dagger into Hunter's Chest, and he ran, leaving him to die in the rain soaked forest.

* * *

**_Michael's Point of View (P.O.V)_**

I slowly opened my eyes, yawning in the process. I wondered what the noise was, until I saw Cyril and Volteer arguing.

_'Typical. Volteer and Cyril are arguing again, I wish they would be nice to each other.'_, I thought.

When they saw me, Cyril said something like "Good job, you woke him up.".

"It's fine, I was just getting up anyways.", I said, yawning in the process.

"You don't seem to be "Fine", in my book, in fact you look like you had a nightmare again.", Volteer said, putting me on his shoulder.

I immediately tensed, and he noticed.

"Michael, do you want to sleep in my room tonight, would that make you feel more secure?", Volteer offered.

I nodded, I would rather have security then pride.

"So, do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"Sure.", I said., "There was this giant purple dragon in chains, and he broke free from them, and killed me, slowly, and it felt so vivid.

I noticed them tense up.

"Daddy, what's wrong?", I questioned.

"Nothing Michael, it's nothing at all.", He seemed to be more trying to convince himself then me.

"Okay."

I Decided to head to the Library, From there.


	2. Mitchell and Logan: Two Entities

Mighty: Great, I have to type ANOTHER chapter!

Michael: What's wrong with that? there's more ME in it.

Mighty: What a self-absorbed brat.

Michael: Hey! You DO Know you are sort of adding yourself into this story, in a sense? What about the part where I get Amne-

Mighty: Shut up! No one is supposed to know about that yet! besides, if I remember correctly, I show up about partway through this chapter, and *Looks at script* Holy Oreo Linguini!

Michael: What is it?

Mighty: You have a Brother! And apparently you hate him because- mmph!

Michael: *Toothy Smirk* Spoilers, Remember?

Mighty: Dragons, I swear, if the boss says I become a dragon, I think I would go insane.

Michael: *Forms Operation: Evolution* I'll Be right back, if you know what I mean! *WInk, Wink*

Mighty: Pervert. I don't own Spyro or anything, btw. Let it begin!

* * *

**_Michael's POV_**

I decided to head to the library, to read a book, as it usually helped to calm me down. after getting a book titled "The _Realms Mythology"._ It piqued my interest because I was always interested in these so called "Humans". Apparently they have super advanced technology, and they seem to be sort of "Cousins", to the apes. I wish I could meet one.

"Why would you want to meet a "Human", if they are just like the apes?"

"It's you again.", I said. I was still kind of sad that he took my bracelet, it was all I had left of my parents, and I never got to meet them.

"Listen, Michael, I want to say, Sorry.", Spyro said. I could tell he was truly apologetic. "And I was wondering if we could be friends!"

"Sure, Why not?", I said.

* * *

Meanwhile, In the Human World... Mitchell's POV

"Come on, you can do better then that!", I said. I had beaten my friend, Logan, for the third time today.

"Sorry, I'm new to this, it's my first day, for Sparx's Sake!", Logan said.

"You know, I just realized: Is it me, or is there a tornado outside?", I said. If so, I should check it out.

"Let's go check it out."

We Went outside to find a tornado, but surprisingly, a giant Dragon of sorts! So I decided to take this beast out.

"Son of the Ape king...", Logan said.

"Logan, you ready to take this thing out?", I asked.

"Wait, you want to head towards a GIANT TORNADO WITH A DRAGON IN IT?!", he practically yelled. 'Yep', I thought.

"Yep."

"Eh, Sure, why not, I have nothing to lose."

We Rushed towards the tornado, swords in hand, ready to slay this beast, when I overlooked one factor.

"Mitchell, in case you forgot, I doubt we can kill a dragon with this!", he yelled.

'_Do not worry, I can handle that. In fact, if you can defeat that dragon, I will grant you each ONE wish.'_

Before I could ask who it was, our practice swords became real swords.

"Alright!", I said, pointing my sword at that dragon, " Three Words: Bring! It! ON!"

As we attacked the dragon, I had a sense of Deja Vu. as if I had known him before. I am guessing it's a him. He swung his tail at us, but I dodged with unnatural speed and skill, as with Logan. After we managed to get a bunch of hits on him, we came in for the finishing blow, I stabbed it into the Dragon's skull, and Logan stabbed it into the tail. It was dead, and we knew it. We got off of the dragon, and the voice appeared again.

_'thank you, young ones. I am in your debt.'_

"Aww, it was no problem! It was fun, no offense!", I said. the adrenaline pumping action was awesome, and now a wish. I already knew what wish I had: To visit a Realm where I can make a new story, one where I can be the hero, and make a difference.

* * *

Michael: *Laughs his head off* THAT IS SO CHEESY XD!

Mighty: whatever, I need to finish this!

* * *

_'I already know your wishes, and I shall Grant them'_

And, as most people do, I blacked out, for lack of a better term. But, on a different note, I might as well explain what happened WHILE I blacked out. The Simplest way to say it is that our atoms were separated and reformed somewhere else. But, unfortunately for me, as most dragons think, humans are apes, and apes, are evil, so that means humans are evil in their eyes. So obviously, when I woke up in the dragon realms, I saw a dragon, sitting right next to me.

"GAK!", I yelped, only to wake him up. I think I may be crazy, but if so, that is the best thing to happen to me. and of all places to be in, its the temple. Dammit.

"Nnnnnggg, Mitchell, is that you?", Somone, who is Logan, said.

"Logan?! You wished to be a dragon of all things? Why not a lightsaber, or more wishes!", I said. I was shocked. I didn't know that Logan wanted this! although, he could probably get a girl quickly.

"Well, I figured it was like a genie, so you know the deal with that!", he said. He DID have a point there.

"Good point. Anyway, if I am stuck here, I should probably find out if I can become a dragon. After all, have you Read those fanfics? seriously, I might be in some deep trouble."

I went into panic mode. I was never good at dealing with weird situations. Let's just say I keep my loneliness bottled up. Basically I worry that someone may take advantage so I pretend to be fine. Logan was really the only friend I had. So I sometimes cry myself to sleep, and my parents think I may have bipolar. Anyway, I decided to get up and look around.

"Where are you going?", Logan asked.

"Looking around. Coming?", I asked.

"Sure, if I can figure out how to walk.", he said. It took like 10 minutes before he could walk. I was laughing at his attempts.

"So, I am going to head to the library, if they have one.", I said. "Wanna come?", I offered.

"Nah, I'm not much of a reader."

"Your Loss."

And I proceded to head to the library, ignoring the dragons who gawked at seeing a hairless "Ape" walking in the temple, and why nobody did anything. I noticed that it was open, and I entered the Dragon Library.


	3. Chapter 3

Mighty: MICHAEL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

Michael: What did I do?

Mighty: You. Made Him. Make Me. A. Dragon.

Michael: *Bursts out laughing* So Worth it.

Mighty: AHA! So you did do it!

Michael: Yeah, and the best part is: It's THIS CHAPTER!

Mighty: GET OVER HERE YOU PIECE OF CRAP!

Michael: Gotta Catch me!

Mighty: Why do I even Bother... Oh yeah! I have a world tour for, Abadat, Shamar, Chun-nan, and Spagonia. Wait, these are places from Sonic Unleashed!

Michael: XD Wow.

* * *

Mitchell's POV

I entered the library, found a book, and attempted to sit on a pad. Key word: Attempted. I accidentally fell on a dragon, who screamed, and I screamed as well.

"BLOODY MURDER!", I said.

"GAK!", he said.

"At this point, after having a voice in my head grant wished, I am not surprised, in the least bit."

I Looked at another dragon, both were gaping at me, so I decided to take advantage of that.

"What, is there something on my face?", I joked. They chuckled, and the blue one was questioning me to fast to understand, while the purple one, I didn't even bother.

"Are you a Human, who are you, what are you, where did you come-", I intercepted his babbling.

"One Question AT A TIME!", I had to yell, to get his attention.

"Okay, first question, who are you?", he asked.

"Who are you? I am Mitchell, a human!", I said.

"I am- Wait, Human?!", he gawked.

"Yeah, Human, Hairless ape, Evolution, jeez you dragons must not be very smart!", I teased. But unfortunately, I didn't mean to cause him to well up into tears.

"Come on, I was just teasing you! its okay!", I said, trying to cheer him up, and it worked. He instantly perked up, and questioned me.

"Yep. Wanna Be friends?", I said. _'if I am going to be here for a while, I might as well not get on their bad side.', _I mentally reasoned.

"Sure!", he said. The purple dragon looked shocked.

"Wow, that's a first.", he said. I was curious about what he meant, so I asked him what he was talking about.

"Basically, he is like the coward, always getting adults to help and not being social. to quickly make friends with him that quickly is a shocker, but I hope you two become good friends!", he said, enthusiastically.

"Wow. Didn't think you would befriend a human so quickly!", someone said. I turned around to see Cyril standing at the doorway.

"Great, it's the prideful bastard who has only 6 fanfictions written about him and Volteer together.", I said.

"What was that, Human?!", he said, infuriated. I was going to have some fun.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, that's it!", he said and jumped at me. Unfortunately, he it a bookshelf, causing a potion to fall off of it and break, hitting me in the head, and thus, knocking me out.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw a blue dragon arguing with a Red Dragon. I couldn't remember much, except for something hitting me in the head. I was pretty scared, like, panic attack scared. they noticed this, and they rushed over to me, ready to interrogate me.

"Hello. I am Ignitus and this is Cyril. We wanted to ask you a few questions.", The Red dragon, now known as Ignitus said.

"I think I should be asking you who and where I am.", I said.

"Ignitus, I think he got hit with both of them.", Cyril said.

"You mean the Memory AND Evolution potions? That is not good.", Ignitus said.

"Uhh, What's going to happen t-to m-m-me?", I stuttered, my voice quaking.

"You are going to... change, let's say.", Ignitus said.

* * *

I got a room at the temple, and apparently am staying with another dragon, since I will be transforming overnight. When I cane in, he seemed oddly familiar.

"Hey, Mitchell, I just got back from the dojo! I am like, A super awesome dragon now!"

"Uhh, do I know you?", I asked.

"... Dang, you have amnesia, don't you?"

"I think so.", I said.

I then noticed there were 2 pads, no beds. Logan noticed, because he said, " This may sound weird, but if you're cold, you can sleep with me, I mean, I have like 80 Degrees on this. At least this is better then our Vacation in Spagonia, France. Now THAT was a nightmare, if I do say so myself.", He said.

"Also, 2 things: 1 My Name is Logan, and 2: I used to be a human like you, until I wished for this."

"Umm, yeah, It's freezing, I think I'll Sleep with you.", I said, as my face flushed like a tomato. Logan curled up, leaving a circle for me.

"Umm, just lay in the circle, I guess.", Logan said, and it was quite comfortable, to say the least. who knew dragons were such nice heaters? In all honesty, I was kind of sad that I couldn't remember anything, but if there is one thing I was, it was sad. And that experience taught me that amnesia changes you. As in personality changes. And by that, I mean my emotions surfaced, and I silently cried at my loneliness, and honestly, I most likely cried for about an hour before Falling asleep.

* * *

Michael's POV

I was worried about Mitchell when I heard about his transformation and amnesia. I might be able to help him, if I can. after all, he became my friend, along with that Purple dragon, Spyro, who is off doing something else, so I am obligated to help him, otherwise, what are friends for?

* * *

Mighty: There we go!

Michael: I can't believe you got amnesia!

Mighty: Very funny. Next chapter you are going to help me with getting around, as I'll be a dragon tomorrow, and YOU will help me, after all, I will be an amnesiac dragon who has no idea how to do anything!

Michael: I'll be right back.


	4. GenderSwap and Love revalations

Michael: So I was Reading the story, and it was kind of Crazy. By that I mean unrealistic how Nobody noticed the tornado. Let's Just say... Umm...

Mighty: Terrorist attack?

Michael: That Works too.

Mighty: So the director came and told me something.

Michael: Oh so you heard about your gender swap?

Mighty: No, He told me "Baby Spinach Lasts for like, a day". And you WHAT?!

Michael: The director wanted you to get in a relationship with somebody, preferable Logan.

Mighty: Remind me to kill that director.

Michael: It would be my pleasure. Also, I got the names mixed up, YOU got amnesia.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt incredibly strange. I felt, sort of unadapted. I got up and looked in the mirror, and what I saw shocked me to no end. I was a dragon. and luckily, I knew how to discern genders, so I wasn't embarrassed further during the 30 minutes I was adapting to my new body. When Logan woke up, he did a double take, then another double take.

"Dude: 2 things. 1: You are a dragon. 2nd: this may be a stupid question, but are you a boy or a girl?", Logan asked. I did a facepalm, relaying a silent message, "Wow. I MUST be a girl.". That was Sarcastic.

"Well, the thing is, you have very "Feminine", Features.", Logan said, as a huge flush came onto my face. I feel so embarrassed now that he mentions it.

"Well, now that you mention it-", I was cut off by Logan, who said, " Man, you even SOUND Like a girl!", teasing me. I was trying to hide my face, that was Crimson at this point. I left the room, not talking to him, but he decided to follow me. I was so going to get my revenge later.

"You know, there IS a place we can check your gender, just follow me.", Logan said. I Perked up, hoping that I was still a guy. Unfortuanatly, that wasn't the case. I was a girl, and both Logan and I knew it. As we entered the clinic, I got a bunch of stares by the guy dragons, making me feel uneasy.

"Hi, mam, you remember me? It's Logan, and this is a friend of mine, Mitchell.", Logan said.

"I already know why you're here. I can tell she's a female, and that is a problem, if her name, Erm, His name, is Mitchell.", the Dragoness Nurse said, "Any ideas for a new name, Hun?", I already had one. It was one my classmates teased me with by calling me "Michelle", and it got me ticked off every time.

"Michelle.", I said. It was a fitting name.

"Alright, but don't come to me next time. Have "Fun"!", she said. Pervert.

"That's not how it is! We're just friends!", I said, in a panicked voice.

"Sure...", She said. I still think she is a pervert.

"How did you know about me, by the way?", I asked. I was curious.

"Well, for one thing, your "Friend", here helps out a lot, and he talks about you a lot.", She said, winking at me. "And Second, a dragon named Michael-", but I interrupted her.

"Oh yeah, I was going to the library to talk to Michael!", I said, running off.

* * *

_**OFFSCREEN**_** FLASHBACK**

"Hey, Mitchell, mind meeting me in the library?"

"Do I know you?", I asked.

"I, have amnesia."

"Oh.", His head drooped.

"Umm, Just go to the library tomorrow, okay?", he asked.

"Okay?", I said.

* * *

I rushed to the library, and by sheer instinctual luck, I made it in one piece. I made my way over to a pad, and sat on it, waiting for my "Friend", to come here. And by sheer luck, Logan found me in the library, and scooted too close for comfort. It made me rather uneasy, making me scoot away, but he scooted closer. Finally I just gave up, grabbed a book, and started reading, until Logan said something to draw my attention.

"Umm, hi.", he said, obviously wanting to talk.

"Hi."

"So, umm, about the scooting thing-"

"Yeah, What about that?", someone said. And of all people, it was Michael. Dammit.

"Oh, Hi, it's me, Mitchell. You wanted to meet, right?"

"Yeah, I heard about what happened, Michelle.", he said.

"Yeah, that nurse needs to keep her mouth shut.", Logan said, "She's MINE!", he pulled me next to him, putting a wing over me, and thus my face went crimson with it. I took this as an opportunity to make a sexual joke.

"What is it, Mating season or something?", I asked.

"Sadly, and not-so-sadly, yes, it is Mating season.", Volteer confirmed, walking in.

"Damn it. I'm in trouble.", I said.

"It could be worse, after all, you have a 16 year old body, old enough to mate, so you will have to deal with-", he said, but I interrupted him.

"Please, stop, that is a private subject.", I said.

"I see. Could you tell Elise he needs to talk to you about being an adult?", He said. Talk about being blunt.

"Got it.", I said, and ran out of the door, hoping it wasn't, "The Talk". I really hoped this wasn't the case, but, sadly, luck wasn't on my side, and you get the point. I found Elise, due to my "Prettiness", You could say, I bribed them with money. Men, so easy to manipulate. Womanly instinct, I guess. When I walked up to her, she knew who I was.

"Ah, you must be Michelle.", She said, and when she said "Michelle", I swore my eye twitched. "Volteer told me about the "Talk", we are about to have. So Sit down, this may Embarrass you .", she said, and it was then my worst fear was realized.

* * *

**_20 Minutes Later_**

I knew my face was crimson, compared to my Cyan Scales, and for all I know, I don't Have an element. But, to my delight, I got to move into the girls' Dorm. Dang, I think my mind is changing too! I moved in with a dragon named Ember, who seemed to talk Non-Stop about some purple dragon named Spyro. When she noticed my crimson face, she asked who I liked.

"It was the talk.", I said Bluntly, and ended it there.

"Come on, I know you like somebody!", She said. '_She is Really Intent on finding out who I like.', _I thought, unintentionally thinking aloud.

"Aha! So you DO like somebody!", she said, triumphant, and then she pounced on me.

"Who do you like?", She Interrogated,l and I knew she wouldn't get off until I told her.

"Michael, I mean, Nobody!", I frantically said, then shoved her off and got on my bed, it's cyan colors contrasting my Crimson face. She giggled, and I sat there for about an hour, before letting sleep take me into its realm of dreams.

* * *

Mighty: I know

Michael: Well, you got it from a machinima show, how DO you know that baby spinach lasts for a day, which IS short.

Mighty: Yeah, whatever, I have stuff to do *Falls Asleep on chair*

Michael: *Possesses body* Finally, I'm out of Fanfiction and into the real world!


End file.
